Les Violons s'accordent en silence
by Dadzetos
Summary: Depuis la mort de ses parents, une relation silencieuse s'installe entre Hermione et le professeur de potion.


_Auteur_ _: Dadzetos_

_Rating_ _: K+ (Le + est juste là parce que le couple est plutôt malsain, dans ma fic en tout cas)_

_Disclaimer_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fait que les emprunter. Mais les relations inter personnages sont de moi._

_Commentaire_ _: J'ai pondu ce truc il y a longtemps, mais je ne l'avais jamais posté. Alors voilà, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

**LES VIOLONS S'ACCORDENT EN SILENCE**

Un long morceau triste de violon flottait dans les airs quand Hermione entra dans la pièce. L'odeur âcre des potions ne l'intimidait plus, mais elle n'aimait toujours pas cette senteur s'impregner dans ses vêtements quand elle revenait tard la nuit.

-Très seyant cette petite écharpe, Mlle Granger.

-Je vous ai déjà dis de m'appeller Hermione.

Le professeur de potion lui accorda un sourire et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Elle s'aventura dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir au bureau même du professeur et le regardait nettoyer délicatement chaques petits ustensils comme s'ils étaient ses enfants. S'il devait mourir un jour alors tous ses bibelots de verre, tous ses tubes alambiqués se retrouveraient jeté à la rue, sans famille, orphelin, comme elle.

Elle retira doucement son écharpe et la posa sur le bord du petit secrétaire en bois de cerisier. Son écharpe de fin d'hiver était différente des autres, elle l'avait cousue elle même dans une soie fine aux couleurs des gryffondors, et y avait apposé le sigle de la maison, sa famille de coeur.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, il y a de celà quelques semaines, la jeune sorcière occupait ses jours à la comtenplation du château dans une tristesse qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle aimait le silence, le calme, où son esprit pouvait alors s'abandonner aux pensées tristes et nostalgiques qui entouraient encore ses parents.

Depuis leur mort, son courage et son sens inné de l'effort s'étaient soudainement envolés dans le même élan que son âme. Elle avait abandonné les cours et se plaisait à rêvé dehors, marchant seule sur les bords du lac, dans le froid sec d'une fin d'hiver grise et mélancolique.

C'était justement sur ces bords qu'elle l'avait vu. Oh elle le connaissait bien sur, aussi surement qu'elle avait assisté à ses cours depuis 7 ans, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Ils se redécouvrirent en un instant, quand ils trouvèrent dans l'autre la même tristesse qui s'échappait de leur regard.

Elle ne savait rien de lui, et il ne lui disait rien. Dehors la guerre faisait rage, Harry et Ron était parti combattre Voldemort, Dumbledore était mort, le ministère n'était plus, et Hermione s'en fichait royalement. Elle n'y faisait même pas attention, et lui n'en faisait pas mention quand il était ensemble.

Ils se revirent deux jours plus tard, sur ses mêmes rives, sur ses mêmes regards pleins de tristesse. Et il l'invita à le rejoindre dans ses bureaux. Il officait dans les appartements royaux du directeur de l'école, mais son antre, le seul endroit où il pouvait se cacher en paix était ses cachots. Il ne comptait plus les années où il avait pu en faire sa demeure. Les couloirs, bouchés par ses soins, ne trahissaient pas l'ampleur de ses loges. Il avait tout prévu, jusqu'aux chambres somptueusements décorées.

Mais ce qu'Hermione préférait c'était son bureau, c'était la pièce qui trahissait le mieux son vrai caractère. Elle ne le voyait que rarement en publique, hors des cachots, mais il restait toujours aussi discret et sévère. Ici, caché par ses murs couverts d'un bois secret, il vivait à l'abri, dans un décor de dandy, ou s'éffilaient les longues tapisseries de soies, les candélabres d'argent et les moulures baroques qui surplombait le plafond. Oui, baroque, c'était le mot pour désigner l'incroyable mouvance esthétique de ses lieux.

Hermione se plaisait ici, et sans l'exprimer, il la comprenait. Elle venait souvent à la même heure, peu de temps après le repas du soir. Ils s'échangeaient des mots dans une banalité quelconque qui trahissait leur gêne timide, mais ils restaient surtout dans un silence respectueux. Un silence qui respectait les blessures de chacun.

Hermione n'avait jamais trouvé ça bizarre, au contraire. Ce rapprochement lui paraissait le plus naturel du monde. Et ce rapprochement évolua dans un nouvelle approche physique qui s'exerça dans un mutisme et une longueur et langueur extraordinnaire pour celui qui aurait été témoin de ses soirées étranges ; mais personne n'en était au courant, seul Rusard savait que la jeune Hermione avait aujourd'hui tous les droits au château et qu'elle pouvait vagabonder à ses aises sans se soucier d'un rêglement hors de sa portée.

Tout commença quand il lui tendit la main pour lui faire monter quelques marches qui mènaient à son salon. Dans la froideur éléctrique de leur toucher se devellopa une aise qui s'étiola dans le temps, et les contacts s'intensifièrent, jusqu'au jour ou Hermione réalisa subitement et sans surprise qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras pour se saluer à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

Elle ne fut donc pas le moins étonnée ce jour là, après plusieurs mois de visite quand il lui proposa une balade nocturne sur les bords glacés du lac noir sous le ciel étoilé. Elle lui tendit même la main et il l'accepta volontier. Lui habillé de sa traditionnelle robe noire et sérieuse, elle dans un drapé épais de laine qui l'entourait en cape, son écharpe négligement posé autour de son coup qui pendait sur son buste. Dehors la nuit touchait presque à sa fin, et se tenait dans se derniers instants d'obscurité. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passé, mais bientôt les premiers élèves allaient se lever et ils leur faudraient alors prétendre n'être que deux êtres inconnus que tout sépare.

-Hermione ?

-Enfin vous vous décidez à prononcer mon nom professeur.

-Et quand te décideras-tu à prononcer le mien, petite ?

-On verra.

-C'est bientôt le printemps, le beau temps va revenir.

-Et je ne l'attends pas. J'aime le froid, j'aime le gris, j'aime ses balades sous un ciel dur, à marcher à travers les brumes glacées qui entourent le parc, à vos côtés.

-L'Hiver n'est pas éternel Hermione. Et un jours il doit s'arrêter, et sa tristesse doit forcément redevenir espoir.

-Me donneriez-vous des leçons de morales professeurs ? Ce n'est pourtant pas votre domaine de prédilection. Ca fait déjà plusieurs années que l'Hiver persiste chez vous.

-Et pourtant depuis quelques temps je sens éclore en moi plusieurs bourgeons. Et j'ai bien l'impression que vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

-Vous me gênez...

Déçu par son indélicatesse, il n'en rajouta pas et continua à marcher, encore tous les deux accablés de leur tristesse, et pourtant plus légers quand elle étaient toutes les deux réunies. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement en lisière de la forêt interdite, ne sachant que faire. Ils repérèrent un rocher couvert de mousse le long de l'eau et s'y assirent un petit instant. Puis Hermione se leva et fit face au professeur. Elle regarda le ciel, et tourna pas les regards des étoiles quand elle dit :

-J'aime croire que mes peines s'éloignent un peu quand je suis avec vous. Je ne sais pas quel pouvoir vous avez sur moi, mais vous m'apaisez. Votre calme, votre patience, votre compréhension, votre silence, ce sont des choses que je n'ai vu nul part.

-Miss Granger, là c'est moi que vous gênez.

-Nous en revenons à Miss Granger ?

Toujours les yeux fixés au ciel, peut-être dans l'espoir fou de voir quelque part briller les esprits manquants de ses parents, elle ne vit pas les mains fines et douces du professeur se poser sur les deux bords de l'écharpe et les tirer à lui. Elle sentit alors une légère pression sur sa nuque et vit sa tête se baisser, et arriver à hauteur du visage sérieux de Severus. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle aperçu au fond un sourire, et il l'embrassa.

Dans le silence de la fôrêt et du parc ce baiser ne dura que deux secondes. Mais pour les deux protagonistes ils s'éternisa jusqu'à détruire les premières angoisses qui les assaillirent ausitôt et à sublimer les deux blessures qu'ils portaient tous les deux dans leur coeur, et en faire un soleil éclatant et rouge de châleur.

Ils ne dirent plus un mot de la soirée et rentrèrent doucement vers les sombres couloirs de Severus, où l'air triste de violon continuait à jouer. Elle l'abandonna dans ses appartements, et avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux, il déposa chastement sa main sur sa joue et ses lèvres vinrent de nouveau se poser sur les siennes.

Hermione longeait les murs torturés des sous-sols, elle atterit dans le hall et enjamba les quelques mètres qui la séparaient des grands escaliers. Elle les monta rapidement et se trouva dans un long couloir qui mènait à la salle commune des gryffondors. Le long couloirs cerclé de grandes fenêtres s'ouvrait sur le parc qui s'illuminait d'un soleil flamboyant comme le sourire qui s'allongeait maintenant sur le ravissant visage de la jeune sorcière.

**FIN **

_Fin du One-shot : Merci d'avoir lu, et s'il vous plait, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review :)_


End file.
